


Memories of You

by ribbonsandnightshade



Series: You Came and I was Longing for You [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole is a Cat, Fluff, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandnightshade/pseuds/ribbonsandnightshade
Summary: It's a soft night and Ilydris Lavellan delves into memories of his partner Damien Trevelyan.





	Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just filled with a bunch of different prompts as flashes of my OC's memories that led up to where he is now with his relationship with my other OC. You might recognize Damien from Color Me where he is paired with Dorian Pavus. Damien and Ilydris are usually together before they meet Dorian who later joins them in a poly relationship. This can be read separately from Color Me.

Ilydris hadn’t expected to find love, least of all finding it with a human.  Humans had hurt him.  He bore the scar of that on his face every day.  Yet as the soft rain spattered on the window and cars drove by on the streets below, Ilydris couldn’t think of a better place to be than to be right there in bed with the soft city lights glowing across the sheets of his bed – their bed.

The elf looked to his left and studied the profile of his partner.  Damien Trevelyan wasn’t what he’d expected when they’d first met.  He was a dashing rogue with long auburn hair, tattoos and piercings.  The human could flirt his way out of just about anything, but was the biggest dork Ilydris had ever seen when drunk.

Damien’s chest rose and fell softly in the pale light of the night, occasionally lit from flashes of lightning, his hair fanned out around his head like a fiery halo.  Ilydris’s heart pounded against his ribs, fluttering something deep in his stomach that had thrown him when he’d first felt it.

 

_“You’re lying, you’re blushing,” Damien grinned widely from across the table, his head propped up by his hand._

_“Shut up, no I’m not!” Ilydris growled back, sitting his bottle of beer on the table._

_Ilydris was in fact blushing and he knew it, but he wasn’t about to admit it to the human.  He didn’t normally blush, but every fact about himself that Damien had guessed had been right in some form or another.  Getting down to his kinks had certainly taken him by surprise._

_“Liar, liar, pants on fire!” Damien chuckled, cheeks aglow from the amount of liquor he’d drunk and brown eyes bright._

_“Seriously, you’re worse than a kid,” Ilydris grumbled and took a drink._

_Damien just smiled at him with that look in his eyes that made Ilydris’s stomach flutter and he squirmed in his seat._

_“Maker’s breath, get a room you two,” one of their friends threw a chip at them._

_Damien laughed and straightened, taking a long drink from his bottle before winking at Ilydris and leaving him be.  Somehow Ilydris felt relaxed around the human even though his anxiety made him want to shirk back on reflex._

 

Ilydris wasn’t sure when it had happened, but he couldn’t imagine his life without Damien in it.  The man was funny and intelligent, softer than people took him for granted.  Damien was incredibly gentle with Ilydris, never pushing when Ilydris needed to back away from his past trauma or when things became too much.  Yet he didn’t treat Ilydris as if the elf was something fragile.  The man could read him easier than Ilydris had liked in the beginning, and it had infuriated him.

A flash of lightning illuminated Damien’s long lashes fluttering against his cheeks deep in sleep.  Ilydris smiled softly and rolled over, facing his partner.

 

_The room was warm and loud with dancing bodies pressed close.  Sweat trickled down Ilydris’s back as he lost himself in the flashing lights and rhythm of the music from the speakers.  He knew his friends were close by and he let himself let go for the first time in a long time._

_A hand lightly brushed his arm for attention and he turned towards Damien who slid in close.  Another hand found his waist and the touch was firm but gentle._

_“Is this ok?” Damien leaned in and asked over the music._

_Ilydris nodded as they swayed together._

_Ilydris brought his hands up to Damien’s shoulders and closed his eyes, letting himself feel the warm touch of his friend against his skin.  He swore for a moment that he could feel the beat of both their hearts in the music their bodies made._

_He ran a hand up into Damien’s hair and took a handful and the shudder and sigh of pleasure that passed Damien’s lips didn’t go unnoticed.  When Damien looked at him again, there was a surrender there, and Ilydris felt his breath catch in his throat._

_Ilydris wasn’t sure what prompted him, but the taste of cherry liquor spilled across his tongue as he kissed Damien.  Damien kissed back hungrily like he was a starved man and Ilydris felt drunk on it.  The wandering hands probably weren’t a good idea with how much the both of them had to drink, but Ilydris didn’t want to come back up for air._

 

Ilydris settled in next to the length of Damien’s body and listened to the quiet of their breaths.  Damien’s lips were softly parted and Ilydris felt the memory of them on his own lips.  The man was good with his mouth in multiple ways and Ilydris had to stop himself from giggling at himself.  He laid a hand over Damien’s heart, feeling the soft thump of his pulse.

 

_“You broke what?” Ilydris hissed into the phone._

_“Don’t worry, I’m ok,” Damien replied._

_“You broke your arm!  How is that ok?” he followed the directions to the hospital as his GPS told him to turn at the stoplight._

_“Ok fair, but really, I’m fine.  It’ll heal.”_

_“You’re an idiot.”_

_“But I’m your idiot.” Ilydris could practically hear the smile in Damien’s voice._

_“Did you learn your lesson?” Ilydris huffed._

_“Probably.”_

_“Damien!”_

_Damien laughed softly into the phone.  “I promise I won’t do it again.”_

Ilydris closed his eyes, melting into the warmth Damien produced.

 

_Ilydris felt a surge of mixed emotions as he blushed at the phone in his hand.  He’d just wanted to check the time and his phone was across the room.  He hadn’t expected the lock screen photo on Damien’s phone._

_“I’m your lock screen?” Ilydris blurted out before he could stop himself._

_Damien blushed a bright red from where he stood cooking._

_“You weren’t supposed to see that...,” Damien said softly._

_There was fear in Damien’s eyes and he looked nervous, struggling to keep eye contact with Ilydris._

_Ilydris’s heart fluttered in his chest, warm and a bit confused, but oddly delighted._

_He still wasn’t sure what they were exactly, but he was flattered that Damien cared enough about him to want to see him so often._

_Ilydris cocked his head in thought as he looked down at the photo before unlocking the phone and pulling up the camera._

_He turned a soft smile towards Damien and walked up to him.  “I think we can do a better picture than that.”  He held the camera out and snapped a picture of the both of them._

_The look of relief on Damien’s face was palpable._

The blankets smelled of them and clean sheets and Ilydris breathed in the comforting scent as he let his mind wander with memories.

 

_“Come inside, I’m sorry,” Damien said as the rain plastered his hair to his face._

_“Not until you apologize,” Ilydris glared._

_“I just said I’m freaking sorry.”_

_Ilydris huffed._

_The man was infuriating in a lot of ways, but Ilydris felt himself drift back towards Damien as if he was a moon orbiting a planet.  He stood in front of Damien, looking up slightly at Damien’s height.  There was sorrow in Damien’s eyes and Ilydris felt a tug at his heart._

_He hadn’t intended to hurt Damien, not really.  To be fair he was still angry.  It had been their first fight and neither of them had really handled it well, Ilydris knew.  He didn’t know why he’d run out into the rain.  Ilydris just felt overwhelmed in a lot of ways._

_“I’m sorry,” Damien said, reaching out to touch him but hesitating as if he were afraid Ilydris would step away._

_Ilydris felt tears welling in his eyes.  He hated crying._

_There was a part of him that wanted to leave and not look back.  Getting this close to someone hurt.  There was a reason why he’d avoided relationships before._

_But he took Damien’s hand and squeezed it.  “I’m sorry too.”_

_Damien cradled Ilydris’s cheek and rubbed a thumb along his cheekbone gently.  “How can I be better?  What do you need?”_

_That was the question wasn’t it._

_How could they be better?_

 

Damien shifted in his sleep and wrapped an arm around Ilydris’s smaller frame.  Ilydris could feel Damien’s soft breath in his dark hair.

Ilydris sighed happily and hugged Damien to him as the thunderstorm slowly passed them by.

 

_“You’ve been replaced,” Damien said as he smooshed his face against the cat’s soft white fur._

_Ilydris leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms, amused by the site as the cat they’d just adopted gave them both a judgmental look._

_“Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower,” Ilydris said, hiding his smile._

_Damien looked at him and then back at the cat.  “You’ll protect me, right, Cole?”_

_The cat mewed at him._

_“See!” Damien smiled at him and Ilydris laughed._

 

The morning light filtered softly into the room and Damien sighed into Ilydris’s hair.  Ilydris felt Damien’s arm tighten around his waist before a kiss was placed on the top of Ilydris’s head.

Something happy bounced around in Ilydris’s chest.

“Morning,” Damien said softly, voice thick with sleep.

Ilydris shifted, used to Damien knowing when he was awake.  “Morning.  How did you sleep?”

“Good,” Damien yawned.

Ilydris was annoyed with himself, but he realized he had to pee and tried to extricate himself from Damien’s arms, but Damien just pulled him back in.

“Move,” Ilydris gave a half-hearted push to Damien’s chest.  “I gotta pee.”

“Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?” Damien slurred sleepily, purposely trying to annoy him, Ilydris knew.

Ilydris huffed exasperatedly.  “Why did I marry you?”

“It took a lot of convincing,” Damien said softly and looked down at him with a look of raw devotion that had Ilydris ducking his head with a blush.

“Happy anniversary,” Ilydris murmured into Damien’s chest.

Damien chuckled softly and hugged him once before releasing him.  “Happy anniversary, love.”


End file.
